Tak Ada Yang Abadi
by G and K
Summary: Kumpulan Songfict berbagai tema.
1. Angst

A/N : Songfict yang di request sama si kucluk yang sedang bersiap-siap buat UN. Fict ini rencananya (baru rencana) akan dibuat sebagai kumpulan song fict bertema angst.

Warning : Sasuke pov

Disclaimer : Om Masashi.

Song : Tak Ada Yang Abadi by Peterpan.

XxX

Tak Ada Yang Abadi

Malam ini aku dan Sakura duduk diatas bangku yang berada disebuah jalan yang biasa dipakai untuk keluar dari konohagakure, dijalan ini beberapa tahun lalu aku pernah meninggalkannya. Aku mendekap tubuh Sakura yang mulai kedinginan. Kulihat wajahnya menahan tangis karena malam ini aku akan meninggalkannya lagi, kali ini untuk selamanya.

Ya aku tahu penyakit yang dulu mengrogoti kakakku, Itachi juga menyerangku dan aku sadar waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi.

Tak akan selamanya...

Tanganku mendekapmu...

Tak akan selamanya...

Raga ini menjagamu...

Seperti embun dan detak jantungku...

Tak bertahan melawan waktu...

Dan semua keindahan yang memudar...

Atau cinta yang telah hilang...

Ku lihat matanya mulai berlinang air mata, dia masih seperti dulu tetap cengeng.

"Jangan menangis Sakura, semua yang hidup di dunia ini pasti akan mati, namun aku percaya kenangan tentang diriku akan tetap hidup dalam hatimu." hiburku pada Sakura yang menangis didekapanku.

Tak ada yang abadi...

Tak ada yang abadi...

Tak ada yang abadi...

Aku menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang masih menanggis, setelah malam ini mungkin aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya. Aku menarik nafas sejenak menghirup udara yang tak akan bisa kuhirup lagi nanti.

Oh, Biarkan aku bernafas sejenak sebelum hilang...

Tak akan selamanya...

Tanganku mendekapmu...

Tak akan selamanya...

Raga ini menjagamu...

"Sakura aku ingin membuat permohonan yang pertama dan yang terakhir." ujarku yang melepaskan dekapanku dan kemudian memegang tangan Sakura sambil menatapnya.

"Permohonan apa Sasuke-kun?" dia bertanya padaku sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Jagalah anak kita yang ada dikandunganmu, besarkan dan didik dia dengan baik, jangan seperti ayahnya yang payah dan mantan ninja pelarian ini." ujarku dengan nada lirih.

Dia mengangguk lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan hatiku, "Aku pasti akan mendidik anak kita menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan aku ingin kau tahu Sasuke-kun, tak peduli walau seluruh dunia menganggapmu penjahat dan membencimu, aku tetap mencintaimu dan mempercayaimu."

Aku menatap Sakura lagi, lalu memberikannya sebuah senyuman dan mengatakan kata yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah kuucapkan padanya saat aku meninggalkannya, "Sakura, terima kasih."

Kubungkukkan tubuhku lalu kudekatkan kepalaku kebadan Sakura yang membesar dan kubisikan sebuah kalimat pesan untuk calon anakku, "Kalau sudah besar gantikan ayah menjaga ibumu."

Jiwa yang lama segera pergi...

Bersiaplah para peganti...

Rasa kantuk yang mengerikan mulai menyerangku. Aku merasa takut sangat takut, aku takut bila tertidur aku tak akan bisa bangun lagi, aku berusaha untuk terus terjaga selama mungkin.

"Sakura, saat ini tak ada lagi penyesalan dalam hatiku, karena aku bisa mati disampingmu." ujarku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku kebahu Sakura. Aku memejamkan mata, rasa kantuk mengalahkanku. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap, sangat gelap...

"Selamat tinggal Sakura, aishiteru."

Tak ada yang abadi...

Tak ada yang abadi...

Tak ada yang abadi...

xXx

A/N: Nona beruk culuk a.k.a kucluk cepatlah selesaikan UN karena kita belum menyelesaikan fict-fict yang kita buat.

the best reviewer kali ini jatuh pada the lord xxx yang mereview fict apartemen Part II, kalau anda seorang pria maka saya sangat mengakui anda sebagai man of the man,pria diantara pria, terus terang kini aku jadi sangat-sangat menghormati, segan, dan kagum kepada anda.

Review?


	2. Tragedy

A/N : Maunya bikin songfict bertema angst tapi entah kenapa malah melenceng dari angst.

Disclaimer : Bang Masashi

Song : Dokter Suster by Jamrud

Warning : Naruto pov

xXx

Dokter Suster

"Halo, nama gue Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kalian boleh panggil saya si ganteng atau si perkasa hahahaha, ehem saat ini gue sedang berada diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya diruang ICU, banyak perban yang melilit disekujur tubuh gue plus infus ditangan gue, tapi namanya juga si ganteng tentu saja perban-perban ini tak mengurangi kegantenganku muahahaha (gajebo), ok anda pasti penasaran kenapa gue bisa seperti ini? Baiklah akan saya ceritakan secara detil lewat flashback."

Masih melingkar perban dijidat, dikaki dan tanganku...

Pake infus hampir mampus...

Terbaring di ICU...

**Flashback mode on!!**

Gue terbangun pada suatu subuh yang cerah abies. Ingin rasanya gue tidur lagi tapi tampaknya nich mata kagak mau tertutup juga.

Akhirnya gue pergi kedapur, nyari kopi dan rokok, hmm benar-benar nikmat ngopi sambil merokok. Namun sayang udah dicari-cari tapi kopi sama rokok kagak ketemu-ketemu juga. Terpaksa deh gue keluar rumah buat beli tuh kopi sama rokok, yah itung-itung lari pagi sekalian cuci mata, karena biasanya subuh-subuh gini banyak cewek seksi nan bohay yang lari pagi.

XxX

**-Diluar rumah-**

Wow apa kata gue? Ternyata emang banyak cewek-cewek berbodi aduhai yang lari-lari pagi dikompleks perumahan gue.

Gue dengan percaya dirinya berlari bagaikan atlet sprinter kelas dunia, yah hanya sekedar pamer dihadapan para cewek, malu donk kalau gue lari kayak orang gak makan 3 hari.

Bangun tidur kecepatan rokok habis kopi nyaris..

Terpaksa cari kios walau dingin..

Mumpung subuh lari aja badan sehat mata seger..

Sambil liat bodi..

Kulari pagi, lagaknya mirip atlit..

Penuh percaya diri sampai tersusul semua..

Akhirnya, tibalah gue disebuah tikungan jalan dan disana... Wow gue liat ada cewek yang beneran cantik dan seksi!! Tuh cewek lagi senam pagi didepan rumahnya, make baju senam ketat yang buat mata gue gak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Belum lagi matanya yang berwarna lavender itu, amboy! Indah nian.

Gue terus menatap tuh cewek sambil cengar-cengir gaje, dan tuh cewek bales mandangin gue, tapi gak pake cengar-cengir, dia mandangin gue dengan tatapan kayak ngeliat maling jemuran.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, entah karena terganggu dengan tatapan atau cengiran gue, tuh cewek manggil-manggil sebuah nama, "Kiba, Kiba!! Cepat kemari!!"

'Kiba? Siapa tuh? Jangan-jangan pacarnya?'

"Guk, guk, guk, grrrr."

Tiba-tiba nonggollah seekor anjing jenis herder yang berlari dari dalam rumah.

Mampus!! Ternyata Kiba anjing herder piaraannya tuh cewek!!

Dan tanpa dikomandoi oleh sang majikan si Kiba langsung nguber-nguber gue dengan nepsongnya, gue sudah tentu langsung lari dengan kecepatan 180km/jam, namun sayang tuh anjing nista masih ngejar-ngejar gue, seolah-olah akan memperkosa gue.

"Lontooooong, eh tolooooong!! Eike mau diperkosa anjiinggg!!" jeritku sejadi-jadinya namun sayang tak ada yang menolong gue, sampai akhirnya tuh anjing berhasil mengejar gue dan menggigit kaki gue yang tak berdosa.

Gue jatuh terjengkang, dan dengan buasnya anjing laknat itu menggigit seluruh tubuh gue, menyobek-nyobek baju gue lalu memperlakukan gue tanpa rasa prikehewanan, gue sendiri hanya bisa teriak nyebut-nyebut emak gue sambil menanggis dan pasrah dengan kebiadaban anjing tersebut.

**Flashback mode off!!**

Sesampainya ditingkungan..

Konsentrasi rada buyar..

Ternyata kulagi diincar anjing..

Pontang panting minta tolong tapi dia terus menggongong...

Bikin ciut nyali...

Dan aku lari..

Dia ikut mengejar..

Kayak balap lari..

Akhirnya kalah juga..

Anjing edan, apa salahku?

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar ICU gue diketok.

"Masuk." kata gue kepada si pengetok pintu, lalu pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok bidadari berwujud suster bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Maaf Tuan Naruto, kata Dokter Tsunade anda harus segera disuntik kalau tidak akibatnya bisa fatal." kata sang suster.

Mendengar perkataan suster cakep itu gue rada takut juga, jadi gue anggukin kepala tanda setuju buat disuntik dari pada gue modar sebelum kawin.

Suster Sakura yang caem itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan. Buju busyet!! Tuh suntikan gede banget, ukuran xl (xtra lebay).

"Sus, kagak ada suntikan yang lebih kecil?" tanya gue takut-takut.

"Maaf Tuan Naruto, stok suntikan kami udah habis jadi terpaksa kami pakai suntikan buat kuda." jawab Suster Sakura dengan tampang dan nada bicara tanpa dosa.

"Tapi sus..."

"Tuan Naruto ingat, kata Dokter Tsunade kalau tidak segera disuntik akibatnya FATAL." sela tuh suster.

Mendengar itu gue akhirnya pasrah dan gue udah nyiapin sebuah toa, buat apa toa? Ntar juga tau.

Suster Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedalam samudra hindia, dia menggegam suntikan dengan gaya menikam, lalu dalam hitungan detik...

"Shaaanaarooo!!!" jerit tuh suster sambil menghujamkan suntikan super gede itu ke -ehem- pantat gue.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!!!" gue langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya dengan menggunakan toa yang tadi udah gue persiapkan, kenapa gue menjerit pake toa? Supaya lebay aja.

'Ukh anjing sialan, gara-gara lu gue jadi begini, rasa sakit ini tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit hati gue, liat aja lu anjing brengsek, lu akan gue bales.' batin gue dalam hati.

Dokter-dokter tolongin aku..

Cepat suntik saja sebelum telat..

Suster cantik rawatlah aku...

Seluruh badan memang sakit...

Tapi hati yang paling sakit...

Tok tok tok

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar ICU gue diketok.

"Masuk!!" kata gue dengan menggunakan toa, kenapa pake toa? Tadikan udah gue kasih tau, supaya lebay gitu lho.

Lalu masuklah seorang pria yang tampangnya jelek habis-habisan, tuh pria kemudian menundukan kepalanya yang berbentuk ayam itu kearah gue sambil ngomong, "Maaf Juragan Naruto."

Kenapa dia minta maaf sama gue? Entar juga tau, sebelumnya gue mau kasih tahu, nich pria namanya Sasuke Uchiha sikepala ayam, dia tuh tukang kebon gue yang buruk rupa, membandingkan gue sama dia bagaikan handsome and the beast (gue yang handsome pastinya).

Oke kembali ke cerita.

"Apuuuaaaa!? Maaf katamu!! Berarti kamu udah gagal nangkep tuch anjing sialan!! Dasar tukang kebon guoblok!!" teriak gue kearah si Sasuke -masih- pake toa, kenapa pake toa? Kali ini bukan karena lebay tapi biar kuping siburuk Sasuke itu jadi budeg.

"Ampun juragan, ampun!!" jerit Sasuke nutupin kupingnya sambil nanggis-nanggis kayak dikomik-komik serial cantik.

"Tiada ampun bagimu, **hai tukang kebon**!!" jerit gue dengan gaya tante-tante penjahat yang ada disinetron-sinetron indonesia, dan kali ini jeritan gue kagak pake toa, karena toanya udah kehabisan batere (eh toa pake batere kagak?).

"Sudah-sudah Tuan Naruto, diakan udah minta maaf." kata Suster Sakura sambil melirik-lirik mesum kearah sikepala ayam. Sialan! Kayaknya nich suster kesemsem sama tuh tukang kebon.

"Ya sudah!! Sekarang pergi kamu tukang kebon!! Ngapain lagi disini? Mau nampang heh? Hus hus hus." perintah gue dengan gaya ngusir ayam.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya lagi kearah gue lalu dia keluar dari kamar gue.

"Eh Tuan Naruto saya juga harus pergi, ada tugas, bye-bye." ujar Suster Sakura sambil buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan gue sempat mendengar Suster Sakura menggumam, "Wah, harus cepat-cepat ngejar tuh tukang kebon, gue khan belum minta nomer hapenya."

'Kepala ayam brengsek, kalau gue udah sembuh bakalan gue pecat!!!' umpat gue dalam hati.

Tok tok tok

Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi pintu kamar ICU gue diketokin.

Belum sempat gue bilang 'Masuk' tuh pengetok pintu langsung masuk aja (kayaknya dia ngetok pintu cuma buat basa-basi).

Ow, ternyata sipengetuk pintu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Dokter Tsunade, dokter yang ngurusin gue.

"Halo Tuan Naruto, piye kabare?" tanya tuh dokter laksana paranormal yang ada diiklan tivi (iklan reg spasi primbon itu lho).

"Yah gini-gini aja mbah." jawab gue yang juga ikut-ikutan tuh iklan.

"Anda itu lahir selasa kliwon makanya nggak cocok kerja diair, anda cocoknya gak usah kerja." ujar tuh dokter dengan kagak jelas-jelasnya.

'Nich dokter udah kagak jelas lagaknya kayak dukun lagi.' batin gue dalam hati.

Namun gue ladenin aja tuh dokter.

"Hmm kalau gitu, mbah cocoknya kerja apaan?" tanya gue dengan wajah dibuat seinosen mungkin.

"Saya lahir hari senin kliwon, maka saya cocoknya jadi tukang tipu." ujar tuh dokter -juga- dengan wajah inosen.

Merasa obrolan ini makin lama makin gak wajar akhirnya gue melempar pertanyaan yang 'wajar' kedokter edan itu.

"Dokter Tsunade, emangnya kalau tadi saya tidak segera disuntik saya akan modar ya?"

"Hah? Kata siapa?" tanya Dokter Tsunade dengan wajah heran.

"Kata Suster Sakura."

"Oh, sebenarnya gak usah disuntik juga gak apa-apa kok, tadi saya cuma menipu Suster Sakura aja." sahut Dokter Tsunade santai, seolah-olah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Apaaaaaa!!!" jerit gue sembari mengenang kejadian penyuntikan tadi.

"Tadi khan akyu udah bilang, akyu chochoknya jadi tukang tipu." ujar Tsunade dengan gaya idola favoritnya Cincha Laura.

'Bangsat ni dokter' Umpat gue dalam hati (dari tadi menjerit-jerit melulu, guekan capek jadi dalam hati aja deh ngumpatnya).

"Ya udah, Tuan Naruto hari ini anda mendapat seekor teman sekamar."

"Hah? Seekor?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya seekor, anda tidak tahu ya? Inikan rumah sakit yang menerima pasien manusia maupun hewan." jawab Dokter Tsunade.

'Oh pantas aja ni rumah sakit ada suntikan buat kuda segala' batinku lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dari arah luar kamar, gue mendengar suara gongongan anjing yang sangat gue kenal.

"Oh, tampaknya teman sekamar anda sudah datang Tuan Naruto." ujar Tsunade dengan senyum iblis.

"Oh ya hati-hati Tuan, teman sekamar anda ini mengidap rabies, saya panggil masuk saja ya? Kiba, Kiba ayo masuk!!" teriak Tsunade.

Kiba? Mendengar nama itu bulu kuduk gue berdiri tanda gue sangat ketakutan, dan ketakutan gue tampaknya menjadi kenyataan, karena beberapa detik kemudian masuklah seekor anjing herder dengan lidah menjulur-julur, dan yang paling mengerikan tuh anjing menatap tubuh gue yang dibalut perban dan tak berdaya, dengan senyuman laknat..

Tamat

xXx

A/N : Ceritanya gak jelas? Endingnya gak jelas? Maafkan saya, sebenarnya lagunya masih ada sambungannya tapi saya lupa sama lirik sambungannya (maklum ini lagu lama). Ow ya chapter ini saya beri tema tragedy, bukan humor karena saya merasa tidak pede kalau cerita ini diberi tema humor (maklum jayus).

The best reviewer saya berikan kepada **Mayura**, setelah saya membaca semua review-an anda saya sangat terharu, mungkin anda orang pertama yang menghargai eksistensi saya disini, ihiks-ihiks makasih banyak yaa. Oh ya soal saran anda yang menggunakan garis-garis itu mungkin akan saya pakai nanti.

Buat hyuzu, aku juga gak tahu itachi kena penyakit apa tapi coba baca naruto chapter 401 disana tobi a.k.a madara ngomong kayak gini ke Sasuke "Meskipun dia digerogoti penyakit, kematian semakin dekat, dia menggunakan segala macam pengobatan agar tetap hidup.. Semua demi adik kesayangannya, dia harus melawan mu, dia harus mati ditangan mu..." (translated by mangahelpers.c0m )

Ehem review?


	3. Horor

**A/N **: Chap ini saya dedikasikan buat mayura dan your green cat.

Disclaimer : Bang Masashi

Warning : Tenten pov

Song : Rintihan kuntilanak by The Panasdalam.

**XxX**

Rintihan Kuntilanak

Malam ini sangat sunyi, sesunyi malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku duduk sendirian diatas sebuah pohon, mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih polos dan rambutku yang dulunya bercepol kubiarkan terurai. Kutatap bulan purnama yang membulat dan bersinar sangat terang. Rembulan ini mengingatkan aku pada kekasihku, Neji Hyuga.

Kulihat kelelawar berterbangan dalam kegelapan malam, dan terdengar suara anjing melolong, lolongannya masih panjang seperti malam yang sudah-sudah.

Aku edarkan pandanganku ke arah perkuburan yang ada dihadapanku. Perkuburan? Ya, kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu, dan saat ini aku sedang menanti.. Menanti kekasihku, Neji Hyuga mati menyusul diriku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malam sunyi kusendiri..

Duduk sepi..

Diatas pohon..

Kubiarkan rambutku terurai..

Tampak kaki kelelawar, anjing dan bulan purnama...

Menanti kekasihku yang belum mati..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satu tahun, ya satu tahun sudah aku mati, akibat sebuah kecelakaan hebat yang melibatkan aku dan Neji. Namun, ternyata dalam kecelakaan itu Neji bisa terselamatkan sedangkan aku tidak. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah menjadi penghuni perkuburan ini.

Satu tahun, tahukah kalian? Satu tahun dalam kesendirian sangatlah panjang bagiku akan tetapi aku selalu berharap Neji segera menyusulku, agar bisa menemaniku dalam kesendirian ini. Tapi sayang, Neji masih muda dan yang kuketahui, dia tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa, hingga rasanya akan sangat lama sekali Neji baru bisa menyusulku, sering aku berpikir, andaikan Neji mati bunuh diri agar dia bisa menemaniku disini. Aku kembali mengenang saat-saat aku masih bersama Neji, dan kenangan itu membuatku tertawa, karena kenangan itulah yang membuatku bahagia dalam kesepianku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapan mati kekasihku?

Kumenanti kau disini..

Ayo mati bunuh diri..

Biar kita jumpa lagi..

Seperti dulu..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha" tawaku memecahkan keheningan malam, mungkin bagi kalian yang masih hidup tawaku sangat menakutkan, tapi bagiku tawa itu adalah ungkapan kesedihanku dan juga kerinduanku.

Kalian tahu? Aku berharap suatu hari nanti Neji bisa merasakan kerinduanku, dan aku juga berharap dia mengerti kesedihanku ini, hingga dia memutuskan mati dengan cepat agar dia bisa mengobati rasa rinduku dan juga kesedihanku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mana mungkin kukembali hidup lagi..

Seperti dulu..

Kecuali engkau mati..

Mohon mengerti..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kini air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku. Kesedihan ini tak bisa kutahan lagi, kesepian dan kerinduan ini benar-benar menyiksaku ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Neji tadi sore kekuburanku, namun dia tak sendiri, dia datang kekuburanku bersama calon istrinya, dan itu membuatku tersadar, ternyata Neji telah mendapatkan pengganti diriku, dan dengan itu pupuslah harapanku. Seketika, perasaan rindu dan cintaku pada Neji langsung berubah menjadi kebencian. Dalam hati aku menyumpahi Neji dan calon istrinya, 'Neji aku harap kau mati dengan sangat mengenaskan, karena mengkhianati cintaku.' dan ternyata, sumpah serapahku menjadi kenyataan. Dua bulan kemudian Neji dan calon istrinya mati, mereka mati akibat kebakaran yang terjadi saat malam resepsi pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya kebakaran itu bukan terjadi tanpa disengaja karena akulah yang menyebabkan kebakaran itu.

Kutatap mayat Neji dan calon istrinya yang hangus terbakar. Aku menyunggingkan senyum puas.

'Nah Neji, sekarang kau akan menemaniku selamanya.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapan mati kekasihku?

Kumenanti kau disini..

Ayo mati bunuh diri..

Biar kita jumpa lagi..

Seperti dulu..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**xXx**

**A/N** : Best reviewer saya berikan untuk **aicchan**, kata-kata anda memang bukan flame kok, kata-kata anda adalah penyemangat dan saran yang sangat bagus juga sangat bermanfaat untuk saya agar memperbaiki diri, makasih ya.

Buat mayura dan your green cat, masukan anda berdua tentang garis pemisah saya pakai disini, makanya fict ini saya dedikasikan buat kalian berdua, terus kasih masukan yang bagus ya.

Review?


	4. Humor

A/N : Eaaaa neh fict pelampiasan karena baru patah hati huhuhu.

Disclaimer : Kang Masashi

Song : Ningrat by Jamrud

Warning : Oc (gaya bicara Oc nya dibaca dengan logat jawa) dan AU, disarankan baca sambil dengar lagunya.

XxX

Ningrat

Sasuke Uchiha turun dari mobil bemo yang dia pinjam dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada didepan rumah pacarnya, Sakura Haruno buat ngapel malam mingguan. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia mempersiapkan mentalnya.

**Sasuke pov**

'Huh, lagi-lagi malam minggu ini aku datang kerumah nista ini.' batinku dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku malas datang kerumah Sakura, karena kedua orangtuanya sangat tidak suka padaku, karena aku bukan keturunan ningrat seperti keluarga mereka, tapi demi Sakura apapun akan kulakukan.

Aku melangkah kedepan pintu rumah Sakura yang bergaya jawa, lalu kuketuk pintu rumah Sakura.

**Tok tok tok**

"Sebentar!!" terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam rumah. Ngomongnya sich sebentar, tapi satu jam kemudian pintu baru dibukain dan setelah pintu dibuka, muncullah bapak-bapak berambut gondrong, berwajah macho, semacho preman terminal dan dipinggangnya terpampang sebuah keris. Bapak-bapak tersebut adalah ayah Sakura, Gondez Haruno.

**Normal pov**

"Oh kamu, mau apa kemari hah?" tanya Gondez kepada Sasuke dengan tatapan killer.

Dengan takut-takut Sasuke menjawab, "Om, saya mau mengajak Sakura ken.."

"TIDAK BOLEH!!" sela Gondez sambil mengacungkan keris mpu gondrongnya kearah Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke nyaris pipis dicelana.

"Siapa yang datang Pa?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah.

"Ini Ma,yang datang bocah kepala ayam ." jawab Gondez. Lalu muncul seorang wanita berambut panjang, cantik dan cihuy, wanita ini adalah ibu Sakura, Kucluk Haruno.

"Oh, kepala ayam, mau ngapelin Sakura ya?" tanya Kucluk pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sambil cengar-cengir.

"Mau ngapelin anakku? Darah keturunanmu sudah jadi darah biru belum?" tanya Kucluk lagi. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Oh Sasuke sayang, masuk-masuk, emm Papa-Mama, izinkan Sasuke masuk ya?" pinta Sakura dengan agak memelas kepada orang tuanya. Gondez dan Kucluk saling melempar pandang, lalu akhirnya mengangguk, mereka tak sampai hati menolak permintaan anak semata wayang mereka.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pacarin kamu gak jauh beda dengan main ludruk...

Pakai nanya silsilah..

Golongan darah..

Ningrat atau umum..

Biar ortumu senang..

Paklemu senang..

Budemu senang..

Mbahmu juga senang..

Kuikut aja cengar-cengir..

Mirip kebo disawah..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Didalam rumah...**

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk disofa diruang tamu, diseberang mereka, duduklah Gondez dan Kucluk Haruno, yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ingat!! Kalian berdua gak boleh pegang-pegangan atau melakukan kontak fisik lain!! Kami berdua akan mengawasi kalian!!" pesan Gondez kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya cengar-cengir salah tingkah, sedangkan Sakura berbisik kepada Sasuke, "Maaf ya Sasuke sayang, maklum orangtuaku itu keturunan jawa jadi sangat overprotektif sama aku yang merupakan anak tunggal mereka."

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, dia tak berani protes karena melihat keris mpu gondrong yang dipegang oleh ayah Sakura, Gondez Haruno.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pakle, Bukde ini abad baru bukan dunia wayang..

Ngomong darah biru sekarang orang ketawa..

Pakle, Bukde dulu Rama-Shinta sekarang SiMadona..

Dulu Gatotkaca sekarang John Travolta..

Aku hanya ingin bercinta..

Dengan kamu sendiri..

Tak perlu si anu, si itu..

Harus gini musti gitu..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura, tangannya mulai bergerilya kearah tangan Sakura.

10cm jarak tangannya ketangan Sakura..

8cm..

5cm..

3cm..

"EHEM!!" terdengar suara Gondez berdehem sambil menggosok keris kesayangannya dan melempar pandangan membunuh kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sakura, nyalinya langsung ciut dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sedangkan Gondez terus mempelototi Sasuke seolah-olah mau berbicara, "Kalau kau berani menyentuh anakku, hukumannya mati!!"

Sasuke merasa tersiksa batin dan raganya karena sebenarnya dia mengharapkan kencan yang romantis bersama Sakura, tapi apa daya, maksud hati menggapai bulan tapi tangan tak sampai.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasti apelku tak pernah romantis...

Tiap datang disuguhi keris...

Mana Ortumu, Paklemu, Budemu, Mbahmu..

Selalu ceramah...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kepala ayam ayo ikut aku!!" perintah Gondez kepada Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju dapur. Sasuke juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Gondez.

**Sesampainya didapur..**

"Ada apa Om?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut, sambil melirik kerisnya Gondez.

"Tole, lakuaku'i sopo? Wanti-wantinye pacarin anakku! Tapi ento, wes rambutnye cucakrowo, badannye tattoan, pakaiannye semerawut, dasar wong edan!!" jerit Gondez kesetanan dengan bahasa dan logat jawa yang khas sambil mencabut keris dari pinggangnya.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ketakutan melihat calon mertuanya itu bak orang kerasukan.

**Sasuke pov**

Mampus!! Kayaknya ni bapak-bapak udah kalap, aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku jadi dingin bagaikan lemari es. Bisa kurasakan kakiku gemetaran, dan cairan yang ada dalam tubuhku mulai mengalir keluar melalui satu titik yang mengakibatkan celanaku basah kuyup, yah boleh dibilang aku pipis dicelana.

**Normal pov**

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kucluk yang tiba-tiba masuk kedapur karena mendengar jeritan Gondez tadi.

"Ini Ma, anak ayam ini tadi mau pegang-pegang anak kita!!" jerit Gondez lagi.

"Tapi Om.."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Sakura juga masuk kedalam dapur dan Sakura langsung terperangah melihat Sasuke yang celananya sudah basah kuyup.

"Sasuke sayang, celanamu..." tanya Sakura yang shock melihat Sasuke mengompol.

"Sakura pokok'e Papa nggak setujuh! Sedelapan! Sesembilan kalau kamu pacaran sama nich anak ayam!" amuk Gondez.

"Tapi Om, aku cinta sama Sakura." kata Sasuke yang keberaniannya mulai bangkit.

"Cinta? Makan nih cinta!!" balas Gondez sambil melempar kerisnya kearah Sasuke. Satu cm lagi keris itu nyaris mengenai Sasuke, saking takutnya Sasuke langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Papa jahat!!" jerit Sakura sambil menangis dan berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

"Aduh gimana Pa? Anak orang pingsan nich." ujar Kucluk sambil menunjuk tubuh Sasuke yang terkapar.

"Lempar aja dia keluar rumah." jawab Gondez dingin.

"Terus? Anak kita Sakura gimana?"

"Nanti Papa jodohkan dia sama Gaara, anak konglomerat ternama dikota ini." ujar Gondez.

Lalu akhirnya tubuh Sasuke dilempar keluar dari rumah itu.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasti apelku gak pernah romantis..

Tiap datang disuguhi keris..

Mana Ortumu, Pa'demu, bu'demu, embahmu..

Selalu ceramah..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XxX

A/N : Huaaaa ancur banget fict ini tapi tak sehancur hatiku best reviewer kali ini buat **nana**, ehem kalau nana mau tahu lagu rintihan kuntilanak download aja disini http://www./file/37192847/828cc358/The_Panas_Dalam_-_Argumentum_In_Absurdum_-_Rintihan_Kuntilanak__New_Version_.html?dirPwdVerified=b8853804 (lagunya agak seram jadi disarankan jangan mendengarnya malam hari).

Maaf banget kalau fict ini hancur, gak direview juga gak apa-apa.


End file.
